halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo: Contact Harvest
FUNNY The last q&a is hilarious, Q: One more question: David Scully audio book?A: No promises. But if it were up to me? Hell. Yes. --0nyx Sp1k3r 02:41, 15 June 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! Sgt Johnson has a Battle Rifle ? Johnson's squad Anyone here think the Sarge's squad might be Mendoza, Jenkins, Chips Dubbo, and Bisenti? They have some history with the Sarge, and this would be a good novel to include them in.--66.212.1.66 20:56, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :Not likely. Harvest was glassed in 2525. That means that Mendoza, Jenkins, Chips and Bisente would have to be in their fifties duing Halo 1 to have been there. Since they're all PFCs, it doesn't seem likely. Besides, they sound like they're in their twenties. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 13:27, 10 August 2007 (UTC) ::This is Sci-Fi though. Age isn't a big factor. Cryo sleep, relativistic effects from fast travel, etc, could lead to people staying young across time. Johnson, Mendez and all those other wierd SPARTAN-1s anyone? Swearingmonk All of the Colonial Militia (Johnson's squad) are unknowns, except for one familiar name: Jenkins 2524? Ok, it says here that Harvest was attacked by the Covenant in 2524. On the official Bungie Timeline it says that contact with Harvest was lost in 2525. Which one is it? :Maybe Harvest was attacked late in 2524 and fell later in 2525. Or maybe they held out for a very long time before Harvest finally fell and got glassed. -Janitor 13:39, 10 August 2007 (UTC) ::The book spands from 2524 to 2525 but the Covenant actually attacks in 2525. -- Uneven elephant 22:34, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Insurrection Which insurrection (civil war) is the novel covering? I haven't heard about any civil war taking place during the fall of Harvest. There was a rebel govenor on Harvest before the Covenant invasion, the rebel was killed during OPERATION: KALIEDOSCOPE by none other than Johnson himself. --Ajax 013 11:02, 16 August 2007 (UTC) The Insurrection itself is the civil war fought by the UNSC against the rebels on all planets, btw, are we sure that guy on pg. 122 is Johnson? could just be another black soldier with a sniper rifle... -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:30, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah it could just be another black soldier with a sniper rifle and the initials AJJ who has been multiple times in close proximity to the Master Chief. Or maybe not. 10:19, 31 October 2007 (UTC) release (?) During a very brief stint working at a bookshop, i discovered that the particular store will be able to order Contact Harvest on the 16th of October. No verifiable sources, and no assurances that this is its release date. But i hope its true. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 22:23, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Possible Cover Error I know it was already stated but nobody has replied. So here it is. Why does Jhonson have a battle rifle? They were developed way after harvest. Shouldn't he have an assault rifle? It has never been stated that the battle rifle was constructed circa Halo 2, in fact, it could've been made dozens of years before Harvest -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:30, 17 September 2007 (UTC) true. but i thought Dr.Hasley gave the battle rifle to the spartens with new armor and weapons in First Strike It was there first encounter with it but Joe Stanten confirmed that is an earleir iteration of the BR55 used by Sarge. Due to Slipspace and the longevity of guns, it could of easily been used for over 25 years before hand. --Ajax 013 22:42, 20 September 2007 (UTC) It's possible that the BR is OLD tech and it's recently taken back to service (and upgraded in H3). But because S2's were surprised when they got the BR's and they're supposed to know all UNCS weapons and more, i don't exactly believe my theory... Colonial Militia Trainees I've never heard of the colonial militia in Halo. Anyone know anything about the colonial militia trainees on Harvest? I imagine there something similar to the TA in the UK or the Home Gaurd in the US, 'weekend warriors' --Ajax 013 17:31, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Release date Well, i was right as per above. The podcast confirmed it'll be out on October 16th. Yes!!! 'Kora ‘Morhekee' ''The Battle-Net '' 19:23, 21 September 2007 (UTC) :oops - it ''is on the 30th. my bad. Honour Light Your Way - ' 'Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 04:24, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :I just came from a bookstore where I read the prologue. Not adding that because I can't think of any way to prove it (no camera), short of posting the store's phone number. Basic summary, detail and addendum. Or is that the same thing everyone's already read in OXM? (Feel free to edit this post if there's a better spoiler-masking system.) --Andrew Nagy 19:44, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks - that sounds awesome! Just asking (not about plot or spoilers), but how does it read? Is it like the other books? '''Honour Light Your Way - ' Kora ‘Morhek ' ''The Battle-Net '' 18:00, 21 October 2007 (UTC) I have the book. It's like the rest, a fun, light read. Goes into the inner workings of the Convenant, the Brutes, Prophets (and their mating rituals!), etc. I picked it up at an O'Hare airport bookstore last Friday. 64.142.6.64 20:45, 27 October 2007 (UTC) The book sounds interesting. I bet the Prophet mating ritual part is interesting, along with the other Covenant stuff.Sephirose Who's the "major character from Halo 2" is it Half-Jaw? Tartarus? Truth?--CT-5619 helmet comlink 01:47, 28 October 2007 (UTC) SPOILERS: Actually, there are several: you find out how Tartarus became cheiftain of the brutes, AND you find out how Truth, Regret and Mercy got their position Is that the Australian release date also? Or is it later? Teflon4 07:54, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Not chieftain of all the Brutes, just captain of his ship. Plus, where he got his hammer from. 64.142.6.64 06:12, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Well, Chieftain of his ship, yes, but the book gives the impression that the brutes on the ship are some of the highest ranking Brutes (i.e., the only ones with their own ship) Prologue Where can I find this? Is there a transcript online that someone knows about?--CT-5619 helmet comlink 21:59, 10 October 2007 (UTC) It is in the newest Official Xbox Magazine issue.Trooper117 00:38, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :It's on B.net: http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12911 --Charles II 01:25, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Wouldnt it be better to provide a link to the prologue, rather than just put the whole thing up? In a little while the whole book'll be out, so i think it hardly matters - unless we want to put this here as well... '''Honour Light Your Way - ' '''Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 02:49, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Johnson ODST? With the way the prologue describes Johnson and his team's uniforms it seems like they would be ODSTs. Mainly how the helmet was described covering their whole head and using external speakers to communicate with others. So does that mean Johnson at one time was ODST? Hollywood 04:00, 31 October 2007 (UTC) No, he's not. He's a Marine. 64.142.6.64 06:11, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Marine Special Forces (not specified if this is ODST or not) with VERY special clearance. Also, there is mention of him carrying out some very secret black ops. Johnson's rank As quoted from the article, "It is the year 2524"..."In this unlikely group of heroes, one stands above the rest...a young Marine Staff Sergeant named Avery Johnson.". So, this means Johnson was a staff sergeant in both 2524, and in 2552 during Halo 1. So, was he the same rank for 28 years, or was he demoted, and regained his rank by the battle of Instillation 04? Or was he possibly a civilian for 28 years? If not, I'd imagine after 28 years he would've gotten a promotion to an officers rank, and maybe be a captain, rather than the sergeant major he is. 06:53, 31 October 2007 (UTC) More Continuity errors? Okay, so the Covenant are showed using the Spirit dropships from Halo 1, which makes sense for continuity, and Staten even shows how the Brute Choppers from Halo 3 were invented, but then all of the brutes are wearing the armor and using the weapons we see them wearing in Halo 3, even though in Halo 2 they are wearing a completely different set of armor and using completely different guns! Even Tarturus at one point is wearing the Gold armor of a Brute Cheiftain from Halo 3, but in Halo 2 they've all seemed to have lost their armor! They were rushed back into active duty in halo 2 and they probably didn't have their armor with them. Alexspartan117 10:08, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Something else I noticed is that Jenkins is one of the characters. What exactly does he do in this book? And could someone please edit his page to show that he's in this?--CT-5619 helmet comlink 18:56, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Maybe only that group of Brutes was allowed armor and parts of Tarturs's armor was destroyed so maybe the rest of it was destroyed before Halo 2. And Jenkins basicly trains for the marines, becomes a sniper for team 1A and then joins the marines under Johnson. Spartan-016 00:48, 2 November 2007 (UTC) No i think HALO 2 Is the continuity error ;]. Its been said many times before, the design for the Brutes in Halo 2 was unfinished and unliked, the Halo 3 design was most likely their aim design wise. --Ajax 013 11:47, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Update? Its been days since the book came out. I swear it took less time with Ghosts of Onyx :), but though information fromt he book already have their own pages, this one remains bland. Is it to avoid spoilers, or just because nobody with a copy has bothered yet? '''Honour Light Your Way - ' Kora ‘Morhek ''The Battle-Net '' 08:04, 6 November 2007 (UTC)